1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an alarm clock, more particularly to the construction of a switch assembly of an alarm clock having a snooze feature mounted thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common knowledge that we use an alarm clock to set a predetermined time when we wish to awake at that particular hour. We are also in the habit of stopping the alarm button once awakened from sound sleep and then falling back to sleep again. Many times when we awake again, we have over slept which in turn causes tardiness with the appointed hour.
With the advance of modern technology, much improvement has been made to the already existing alarm clock so as to facilitate our daily necessities. A snooze feature has been installed in the existing alarm clocks in order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback. The snooze feature was provided in the alarm clock and made by a known related art to send out a second alarm at a set time shortly after the first alarm has stopped.
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a switch assembly of an alarm clock which has a snooze feature provided therein and includes a first plate B having an elongated groove B1 at top portion thereof, two vertical slots (B2,B5) and a projection B3, a second plate C slightly bigger than the first plate B having two projections adapted to pass through the elongated groove Bl being attached alongside to said first plate B by means of rivets C3. A casing A has a hook A5 and two projections A1 and A5, respectively aligned with said vertical slots B2 and B5 of said first plate B and a leaf spring A4. The first plate B is provided in the casing A and connected thereto by rivet means while one end of the leaf spring A4 abuts the projection B3 of said first plate in an upward position, as shown in FIG. 2, so that the first plate B will rise again if imparted pressure is released therefrom. In order not to let the first plate B rise again, the first plate B is slid sideways after being pressed, wherein the hook A5 of the casing will lock the first plate B, as shown in FIG. 3. Thus arranged, the alarm will not ring again at another set time.
The connection of the first and second plates, and fixing of the leaf spring on the casing are done wholly by a rivet soldering method. In case a part of above assembly is need to be replaced due to some reason, the whole assembly must be disassembled, rendering it useless, since soldered rivets can not be easily disassembled.
Apart from that, the alarm clock of above-mentioned type looks unattractive since it has two clearances N1 and N2 at its front portion, as shown in FIG. 4.